


Had My Sushi, Got My Slushie and Hot Cheetos

by Flam_NotOkay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (Hint hint ;-) ), Alternate Universe - No Squips (Be More Chill), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, And only have one chapter, But then I added Jeremy because I’m big dumb, Jeremy thought Michael was dead, No SQUIP, THIS IS BASED OFF A DREAM I HAD, aNy BoDy HaVe A mAp, adding chapters as I go, but I mean he obviously isn’t lol, this was supposed to be a crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flam_NotOkay/pseuds/Flam_NotOkay
Summary: What happens when there’s a zombie apocalypse and the only way to kill the zombies is with hot cheetos?!-Yeah idek lol





	1. ~

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo finally a work someone my age would actually make lol 
> 
> Instagram- flamnotokay

Michael looked the money he had in his hand. After buying his sushi and slushie he would at least have $5 left. Since it was a Friday he decided to also buy a bag of hot Cheetos.

While sneaking back into Hell— ahem I mean school, he couldn’t help but notice the building was quiet.

Too quiet.

He shrugged it off and took a sip of his slush, heading off to the library where he usually ate his lunch. On his way over he heard a loud ‘crash!’ from behind him.

He turned around and looked at the..

Wait is that a “zombie?!”

It started to run towards him, but right before it got to him somebody pulled him to their chest letting out a shout of “Watch out!”

The guy grabbed his hand and the two quickly darted away.

“Jeremy!” Michael said he noticed the guy who saved him. Except someone Jeremy looked different.

“Michael?!” Jeremy asked, surprised. “Oh my God, everyone thought you died!”

“What do you mean? I was just here like 20 minutes ago,” Michael said obviously confused.

“If by 20 minutes you mean 5 years than sure!”

“You’re not just pranking me are you?” Michael asked finally realizing how serious Jeremy was being.

“No, I’m not,” Jeremy said. “I mean, does nothing look different to you?”

They went inside one of the male restrooms locking the door behind them.

“So, um, why were you even here in the first place?” Michael asked his best friend.

“Sometimes me and the squad and other survivors have meetings here and I came back to grab— HOT CHEETOS?!” Jeremy responded cutting himself off.

Michael laughed. “Yeah dude I’ve had them the entire time.”

“This is great!” Jeremy said grabbing them from Michael. “We can use these to defend ourselves until we can get the box of them I forgot in the library!”

Michael couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” Jeremy asked.

“Nothing,” Michael said still chuckling. “It’s just of course the only thing that kills zombies is something weird like Hot Cheetos.”

Jeremy laughed along with him. 

“Well are you ready to go?” Michael nodded, and so they got prepared


	2. ~

The two boys stepped out of the bathroom. They looked around the halls before going in the direction of the library. 

Suddenly the zombie from earlier arrived. Jeremy stepped in front of Michael and threw about three Cheetos at it. It hissed before melting into a fizzy liquid.

“Ew,” Michael said laughing a little. Jeremy laughed along with him as they continued to head towards the library. 

They finally made it to the library and Jeremy lead Michael to where the boxes of hot Cheetos were.

“Hey could you carry a box?” Jeremy asked already passing a box to Michael.

“Sure, since I have much of a choice,” Michael joked. They grabbed the three boxes and then exited the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I kinda forgot about this lol 
> 
> Oct 6  
120

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes go ahead and correct me in the comments!! ^-^
> 
> Twitters: Flamboy_anty  
Dumb_gay_clown  
Instagram: flamnotokay
> 
> Next chapter will come out soon, I already have it written down lol


End file.
